


Artificial

by viceindustrious



Category: Stella Does Tricks (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where his mind is clear and the hunger is still sleeping,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial

There are always a couple of moments right after Eddie wakes up where the sun is temporarily blinding and all the details of the world are blown out in the light. Where his mind is clear and the hunger is still sleeping, his body is quiet and isn't clamouring for the needle and it seems like today might be the day, this might be the fresh start that sticks.

Smile and roll out of bed, but then, without heroin, the engine whines and shuts itself off. There _is_ no happiness without it. Shoot up or sleep. He back rolls over.


End file.
